Wish
by Harlett
Summary: Los siete más fuertes, los siete mejores. Mukuro no se había preocupado nunca antes porque ella fuera algún día mejor que él. No hasta hoy. ¿Lo que quería conseguir del Juego realmente valía la pena? Chp 386


**WISH**

**by: Harlett  
# 27**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

Advertencias: Primero, lo escribí yo. Segundo, basado en el último capítulo del manga.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Nuestro deseo desprecia y abandona lo que tenemos para correr detrás de lo que no tenemos.**

**º**

**º**

— Y eso… es lo que ocurre… — terminó de explicar el castaño.

Todos los presentes se habían quedado mudos. La verdad era demasiado escalofriante como para digerirla tan rápido.

Tras la plática que Reborn mantuvo con Bermuda y la revelación de la verdad de los Pacificadores fue perturbadora. Tanto el pequeño tutor como Tsuna decidieron que era lo mejor contarle la verdad a su equipo y al de Mukuro ya que estaban presentes después de la batalla en el parque. Aún y con riesgo que fueran descubiertos. No es como si Checker Face fuera a parar su juego por algo que tomaría como una simple nimiedad.

Los deseos de seguir participando en el juego habían cimbrado por un momento. Pero era inevitable.

Ser el mejor tendría una recompensa no deseada, ya no tendría caso seguir participando por un premio que no existía en un principio.

Pero el plan por desmarañar los planes de Checker Face seguirían. Es lo que habían quedado. Cuando menos el equipo Reborn.

— Mukuro… ¿Podemos hablar? —

— Vongola —

— ¿Piensas seguir en la contienda? —

— Oya… ¿A qué se debe la repentina pregunta? Kufufufu Es obvio. —

— Mukuro… lo que Reborn y yo les contamos acerca de los pacificadores, ¡sobre Vindice, Bermuda y Checker Face! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa? —

— -¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Oh. Ya entendí. ¿Lo que me quieres decir es que mi equipo debe de entender sus razones y entonces dejarlos ganar fácilmente para seguir con su plan?, discúlpame Vongola por no haberme dado cuenta antes y no leer entre líneas —

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡No me refería a eso! —

— Hubiera sido insultando, gracias por negarlo. Aunque claro, hubiera sido peor si me hubieras pedido mi ayuda en todo tu teatrito. —

Tsuna se estaba exasperando. El asunto era serio, mucho y, como siempre al ilusionista le importaba nada.

— Hablas en serio, piensas seguir ¿No es así? — suspiro decepcionado el joven sin poder entender — ¿Por qué? —

— Tengo mis razones —

— ¿Razones? ¿Cuales razones? ¿Qué buscas de esto? Nadie va a ganar nada, nadie se va a beneficiar de nada. Todos podríamos perder todo… Mukuro, por favor entiende… —

El aludido hizo una mueca de aburrimiento — No es asunto tuyo, Vongola — decía al irse.

— Solamente me pregunto que es aquello que quieres obtener de esta Batalla que valga tanto la pena como para arriesgarse a ser uno de los escogidos… —

Mukuro se detuvo y bufo al voltear a verlo — Mira quién habla, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tú y tu equipo están dispuestos a seguir en este juego —

— Por Reborn — no dudo en responder.

— En un caso de todas por perder, nada por ganar. Es tu estilo siempre luchar en casos por desamparados… —

— ¡Mukuro! —

— No somos tan diferentes entonces, yo también hago eso mismo. Pero no te confundas… tengo otras razones no tan altruistas —

Y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, hubo una patada que lo mando a besar el piso.

— ¡Dame-Tsuna! —

— Ow… Re-Reborn! ¿Ahora qué? —

— Es hora de irnos. Tienes que arreglar las cosas —

— ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? ¿Hablas de la escuela? Pero faltan horas y… —

Puntapié.

— ¡Ow!—

— El hospital, Dame Tsuna. Tienes que explicar porque Chrome se va a dar de alta. —

— ¿Wah? ¿Y yo por qué? Espera… ¿De Alta? ¿Chrome no regresara al hospital? ¿Por qué? —

Otro golpe.

— Mírala. — Ordeno el bebé a la chica que estaba con el guardián de la tormenta y la lluvia, no muy lejos — Ella se ha recuperado decentemente, no necesitara ni del equipo de Verde para mantener sus ilusiones. Ella estará bien de ahora en adelante. — sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Tsuna parpadeo — Oh… Oh! ¡Um! Es estupendo. — casi grito entre entusiasmado y aliviado — Chrome-chan no necesitara de Mukuro ahora — dijo sin pensarlo y sin siquiera voltear a ver el gesto seco que puso de pronto el ilusionista.

— Y tendrás que avisarle a Kyoko o se preocupara si le notifican que Chrome ha desaparecido de su habitación a media noche… —

— ¡HIIIIIEEEE! — se paró de pronto de su lastimera posición del suelo y echo a correr con su grupo.

Mukuro trato de pasar de todo pero se dio cuenta que el bebé seguía allí, contemplándolo.

— ¿Qué vez, arcobaleno? — pregunto de pronto el chico al infante.

Reborn sonrió altivamente y se bajo su sombrero.

— Verde me ha contado que él ya no estaba interesado en este juego pero tú no has querido dejar de participar —

— Si, así es ¿Y qué? ¿También quieres saber el por qué? —

— No. Eso no es lo que me preguntaba. — Mukuro arqueo una ceja — Solo me preguntaba si aquello que _deseabas_ es realmente lo que _querías_. Si es que entonces ya estás satisfecho ahora — sonrió inocentemente, una que podía leerse como "Te lo dije"

Mukuro arrugo el ceño. El ilusionista esbozo una leve mueca similar a una amable sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? Son mis decisiones. No permitiré que te metas en mis asuntos, Arcobaleno. Y si me disculpas, volvimos a las rivalidades — y apenas con una inclinación de la cabeza, fingiendo respeto, se marcho.

Reborn dejo de sonreír. Como el sádico que era disfrutando de las contrariedades de los otros, principalmente de alguien tan fascinante y narcisista como lo era Mukuro, no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía.

Ser el mejor y perderlo todo. Todo aquello que en verdad es _importante_. Y a la vez se sentía algo culpable, él había sido el detonante para la declive mental que de seguro sufría Mukuro ahora, de algún modo. Él le había dicho esas mágicas y concisas palabras a Chrome.

* * *

Mukuro se encamino a su grupo. Ken y Chikusa eran tratados por M.M. mientras que Flan seguía dormido profundamente a pesar de las quejas del chico rubio que berreaba por su derrota.

El peliazul miro hacia atrás y observo como el grupo de Vongola se retiraba lentamente: Hayato disculpándose como si su vida dependiera de ello por su fracaso frente al Decimo mientras Yamamoto mal herido y cojeando, iba sonriente de saber que ganaron a pesar de todo.

Y allí, caminando entre ellos – no atrás ni a un lado, alejada tampoco – iba Chrome. Cansada y maltratada, pero fuera de eso, con una fortaleza que no le había visto nunca. Fuerte, satisfecha, contenta aunque aún tímida pero positiva: independiente.

Toda una guerrera que salía de la lucha con sus cicatrices, pruebas de su lucha y, esa sonrisa de triunfo como corona de laurel, adornando su rostro sucio.

¿_Qué es lo que él quería conseguir_? Se pregunto él mismo

Hacer de Chrome una guerrera. Ella tenía el potencial, lo sabía, por eso no la había abandonado inmediatamente a su suerte, ni cuando fue liberado. Pero las decisiones sobre otro tipo de vida para ella la hicieron zozobrar y prefirió hacerla a un lado entonces. Así a él no le _interesaba_ ella.

La vida que ella quería iniciar como una chica normal no le atraía ni le servía para sus propósitos. Así que mejor deshacerse de ella. O eso pensaba, por que en algún rinconcito de su mente decía "_Es lo mejor_"

"_Ella merece esa vida tranquila, feliz. Sana. Querida._"

"_Una vez que ella pruebe esa libertad, esa vida sin _ti_ inmiscuido en cuerpo y alma, será feliz_. "

"_Y ya no volverá a ti_"

Y a esa frase algo retumbaba en su ser. Y no quería saber por qué.

Y a pesar de todo él deseaba que ella se diera cuenta de sus habilidades, de su fuerza, de su valía que tenía ante los ojos de él como una fuerte luchadora.

A su lado.

No al de otros.

Tenía que verla. Y aunque fuese a mitad de una lucha, no antes ni después del conflicto, tenía que ser en _ese_ instante para cersionarse que ella no había decidido pelear para otros y no con él. Porque francamente ella hubiera estado en su equipo con Verde si ella no se hubiera ofuscado en sus ideas ni sus crisis.

Pero él tenía que ver que estaba bien.

O ver que estaba feliz y conforme con su nuevo estilo de vida cuando menos.

Y ahora que la veía luchar a su lado, contra Vindice, acoplándose magníficamente, sabía que era la pareja perfecta. Se enorgullecía en cierto modo al verla desarrollar su potencial y mostrárselo.

Pero todo eso se vio empañado con la verdad tras toda esta odisea.

Los siete más fuertes, los siete mejores.

Los siete futuros arcobalenos. Los siete futuros maldecidos.

Antes Mukuro nunca se había preocupado por darle la suficiente importancia, el saber que existía la remota posibilidad de que Chrome, _su_ Chrome, pudiese ser más fuerte y hábil que él algún día. Era una idea sin importancia y remotamente sin trascendencia, que le fuera a importunar. No hasta el día de hoy.

Esa posibilidad era un riesgo.

Un sobresalto, una calamidad.

La conjetura era aterradora: Chrome podía ser un Arcobaleno.

Mukuro tenía ganas de reír y con ganas, ante la ironía de la vida.

¿_Qué es lo que quería obtener de este Juego_? Se repetía otra vez.

Que ella aceptara la realidad: que ella estaba hecha para ser una guerrera. ¿Por qué? Porque alguien así solo podía estar a su lado y mantenerse bien.

Él no quería debilidades alrededor suyo.

Y si ella, siendo capaz de protegerse a sí misma eso significaba que lo protegía a él también.

Nada le haría daño a él si nada le hacía daño a ella.

Así de simple. Así de perfecto.

Si, esa extraña simbiosis seguía allí. Esa conexión solo se transformaba por que no podía destruirse.

Esa ligera grieta hacia él para hacerle daño de algún modo, no sería traspasada nunca. Ella _estaría_ allí. Con él. Y para eso necesitaba que la pequeña Nagi se hiciera fuerte.

'_¿Valía la pena?'_ escuchaba esas palabras otra vez.

Hasta hace unas horas… Sí.

Pero ahora sabiendo que ella en toda esa gloria y resolución que recién estaba desplegando, por una determinación de hierro que ella auto descubrió, que por esa causa ella podría ser escogida por _encima_ de él…

No, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Lo que más deseaba era ahora lo que más temía obtener al fin.

Él quería a una Chrome capaz de defenderse, de ser fuerte y hábil para que estuviera a **su** lado.

No a una Chrome que fuerte y excepcional para que entonces la separaran de él.

No. Así tampoco a él le gustaba este Juego.

Pero no es como si lo fuese a admitir.

¿Verdad?

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Debería dejar descansar el 6996 pero es inevitable.

Ya. La próxima vez será algo en M. Eso tomará tiempo.

Ahora a tratar de dormir y recuperar mi sanidad mental que ha de estar en algún lado.

Cuidense.


End file.
